Take me to church
by Jany17
Summary: Songfic es mi primer caryl basicamente la "primera vez" lo que me gustaria que suceda en el 7x10
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic Caryl asi que espero que les guste =) y me inspire con "take me to church" de hozier**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de the walking dead ni de la canción "take me to church" obviamnete**_ __

" _ **Mi amante tiene gracia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hace reír en los funerales**_ "  
Su sonrisa era algo que iluminaba hasta el mas triste lugar y kilómetros mas, eso cuando no era falsa y si él sabia distinguir la una de la otra porque era _su Carol_ la conocía mejor que a así mismo y odiaba verla tan lastimada.

" _ **Conoce del rechazo de todos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Debí haberla idolatrado desde hace tiempo"**_

Se había prometido cuidarla desde el momento en que vio la fuerza salvaje que había detrás de ese aspecto tan débil, en el momento en el que ella dijo _"lo hare yo, es mi marido" y destruyo su cabeza con fuerza, lo juro con su propia vida._  
 _ **"Si el Cielo alguna vez hablase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ella sería la última y auténtica profeta"**_

Pero seguía fallándole y cuando veía atrás cada vez que ella salía lastimada era él quien recibía consuelo; cuando Sofía murió y ella evito que el dejara el grupo, cuando Beth había muerto. Aun así seguiría siendo tan buena como siempre… pero se había equivocado y ella había cambiado tanto que no la reconocía.

 _ **"Los domingos se están volviendo más sombríos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un veneno fresco cada semana"**_

Desde el ataque de los lobos y su secuestro ya nada era lo mismo y él no tenia idea de que demonios hacer para cambiar eso, para devolverle la luz a los enormes y hermosos ojos azules que solían hacer un día de mierda un grandioso día.

 _ **"Nacimos enfermos", les oíste decir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ella me dice 'rinde culto en el dormitorio'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Al único cielo al que seré enviado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Es cuando estoy a solas contigo**_.

Pero siempre se había sentido muy poco, demasiado insignificante para una mujer como ella. La amaba eso lo sabia, quería lo mejor para ella, pero su estúpido y sucio lado de macho salvaje siempre estaba ahí y temía tanto perderla para siempre que prefería alejarla y tenerla siempre. Pues bien su _brillante plan_ había fallado y ahora no tenia nada solo los cada vez mas apagados ojos que amaba.

Y a pesar de eso sus ojos siempre le daban paz y su contacto, su piel, sus cada vez menos constantes sonrisas y los recuerdos de tantos momentos compartidos.

 _ **Nací enfermo, pero me encanta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ordename sanar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amen. Amen. Amen.**_

La amaba tanto que dolía, era como un perro con sed. Ella era el agua lo único que lo podía sanar y si… el era el perro y estaba a su servicio fiel como siempre y dispuesto a entregar su vida con tal de verla bien.

Estaban en la horrible casa a las afueras del reino y Carol tenia esa indescifrable expresión, lo dejo entrar porque cayo una tormenta y cenaron en silencio mirándose. En realidad el la miraba ella solo parecía un zombi. Sonrió triste ante la idea y deseo poder quitar todo el dolor pero no sabia ni como demonios había llegado ahí. _ **  
**_Podía dejarse llevar, podría haberlo hecho antes, cada vez que ella hizo una broma había sido una oportunidad perdida y ¿ahora? Solo tenia todas esas palabras en su cabeza intentado saber cual usar. _ **  
**_ _ **Llévame a la iglesia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me postraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras.**_

-al diablo con todo- susurro y Carol lo miro

-¿Qué?

-Te amo pookie

-lo siento ¿Qué?- Daryl se levanto y rodeo la mesa

-Te amo- dijo de rodillas frente a ella

-uuuuhhhh… yoo..- sus labios se presionaron juntos y dios era todo lo que había esperado por años _ **  
**_ _ **Te confesaré mis pecados y tu podrás afilar el cuchillo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bríndame la muerte inmortal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Buen Dios, déjame que te entregue mi vida.**_ _ **  
**_los besos eran todo menos inocentes y lo único que podía pensar era que quería mas de ella, de alguna manera ella logro separarse.

-Daryl no…yo no te merezco

Daryl soltó una carcajada -debes estar bromeando

-yo hice cosas que no… soy un monstruo

-no lo eres, se lo que has hecho Carol y he hecho cosas malas también no tienes que arrepentirte lo único que haces es sobrevivir _ **  
**_ _ **Si soy pagano de los buenos tiempos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi amante es la luz del sol**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Para conservar a la Diosa de mi lado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ella demanda un sacrificio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Drenar todo el mar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Obtener algo brillante**_

-solo quiero amarte

-entonces ámame- susurro Carol y volvieron a besar sus labios

Los cada vez mas ansiosos besos que compartían llevaban a ambos a querer recuperar cada momento que habían perdido.

-espera

-ummmhhhh- dijo Daryl mientras besaba su cuello

-Daryl vamos a la cama

-es cómodo aquí

-Daryl no vamos a hacerlo en una silla vieja

-bien-dijo sin dejar de besar su clavícula y levantándola para llevarla a la habitación

 _¿En que momento se había vuelto tan confiado y como demonios habían llegado sus manos a exprimir su trasero? Mejor aun ¿en que momento se había siquiera atrevido a besarla?_ _**  
**__**Algo carnoso para el plato principal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que buen aspecto el de ese semental**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Qué tienes en el establo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tenemos mucha hambre de fe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eso parece sabroso**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eso parece abundante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Este trabajo es insaciable**_

Era adicto a ella ahora lo sabia no podía parar de besar sus labios, morder aquí y haya y quería romper la ropa para poder mirar por fin el cuerpo de la mujer que lo había cautivado.

Podía perderse en ello, podía morir en ese momento y habría muerto feliz porque amaba y era amado.

La ropa de ambos llego al piso con bastante rapidez y no podría haber imaginado un cuerpo mas perfecto, tenia marcas, él también las tenia, tenia heridas que iban mas haya de lo físico y era lo que los hacia tan iguales y tenia todo lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo lo que le hacia preguntarse ¿Dónde demonios estuvo su cabeza todo el tiempo? Y ¿Por qué no hizo un movimiento antes?

Era perfecto de cualquier manera era lo mejor de su vida, podría volver a pasar por todo aquello, podría volver a la cantera solo para volver a mirar por primera vez esos ojos, viviría de nuevo todo ese dolor si eso permitía ese momento que estaban compartiendo.

Porque teniéndola en sus brazos ahora, con sus cuerpo unidos todo aquello había valido la pena cada segundo y pensando en ello talvez todo era necesario para al fin poder estar juntos. _ ****_

 _ **Ni maestros ni reyes cuando el ritual inicia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay inocencia más dulce que nuestro sutil pecado**_ __

Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, no existía nada más a su alrededor solo ellos dos, fuera de esas cuatro paredes todo se podía ir al demonio pero estarían juntos y eso era lo único importante.

Y cuando el clímax por fin llego sabia que su vida empezaba y terminaba con ella, que podrían alejarse, podían lastimarse, podían no volver a verse jamás pero ya nada importaba por que sus almas estaban unidas por siempre.

 _ ****_ _ **En la demencia y sustento de esa triste escena terrenal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sólo entonces soy humano**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sólo entonces soy puro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amen. Amen. Amen.**_

¿Que importaba lo demás cuando esos ojos lo miraban como ahora? Casi con tanta luz que volvía a ser la misma de antes, lo sabia no podía ser la misma había pasado demasiado pero la sonrisa que le dio le aseguro que no eran cenizas y que juntos podían después de todo volver a empezar.


	2. Like i can

Había llegado al reino y había tardado pero había encontrado a Carol y le regreso la vida.

Solo había un problema y era un rey lo cual le ponía todo mas difícil. No podía salir del reino solo porque tenia que avisar a donde iba y cuando le decía al rey que iría con Carol se inventaba toda clase de pretextos.

 _-ella no quiere visitas Daryl-_

 _-ella me pidió que nadie la molestara_

 _-no es seguro que vayas haya_

 _-le diré que venga a verte pronto_

-¿la mierda? Era su amiga y ese hijo de puta no lo dejaba verla, pero el la visitaba casi a diario

No era estúpido el se la quería follar y no quería competencia. Había pensado que era por seguridad y después de la noche que la había visto, no fue a buscarla mas.

Pero un día ella fue al reino y cuando el le sonrió ¿que recibió? Una mirada molesta.

-hola

-hola extraño- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿estas bien?

-súper bien

-no me han dejado ir a verte

-claro- asintió ella

-¿a que viniste?

\- a ver a Zeke

-¿Zeke?

-el rey- dijo ella poniendo los ojos

-¿para que?

-hablar

-¿sobre que?

-cosas Daryl

-el no te ama

-¿Qué? -lo miro divertida

-¿te lo estas follando?

-de nuevo ¿que?-dijo sofocando una risita

-solo quiere eso de ti

-¿como lo sabes?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-mira tu culo como a un pedazo de carne

-es carne- ella solto una carcajada

-mujer sabes a lo que me refiero

-miras mi culo también ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-yo no mir…-ella lo miro fijamente – es diferente-admitio bajando la cabeza

-¿en que?

-no es lo único que veo en ti

-¿Qué mas?

-no lo entenderías

-explícame

Daryl negó con la cabeza -soy hombre Carol y los hombres tenemos distintas formas de demostrar los sentimientos que las mujeres, el quiere follarte créeme

-¿ y tu?-pregunto seria

-quiero que seas mi mujer toda la vida

-lo siento ¿que?

-el no puede amarte como yo, puede darte un montón de cosas talvez pero no te ama como yo

-¿Qué quieres decir Daryl?- estaba acostumbrada a cogerlo con la guardia baja no al revés

-hemos pasado por demasiado Carol y eso nos hace iguales y lo que siento por ti ¿el tipo de amor que siento por ti? es diferente, te quiero en mi vida y no quiero esperar un día más.

Y asi sin mas se inclino y rozo sus labios suavemente apenas un toque.

-Daryl- sonrió sorprendida

-ummm-dijo ligeramente sonrojado

-¿quieres follarme?

-¿Qué?-dijo con las mejillas aun mas rojas

-¿quieres follarme Daryl?-dijo con voz seductora

-demonios si

-machos!- Carol puso los ojos -¿ lo que acabas de hacer? Lo hizo el hace un rato y dijo mas o menos lo mismo

-hijo de put

-te creo a ti Daryl-y lo beso pero esta vez mas apasionado – asi que ¿quieres revolcarte un rato?-dijo con una risita en su oído


End file.
